Life is a Journey
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Life's a journey- so is pregnancy. The Apritello child is unexpected and leaves much to fear. Casey won't let this catch him up- not when he's got issues of his own- wishing his stubborn leader won't worry himself to death over their changing family. The line between right and wrong was never this blurred. Growing up holds pain and promise, but what's life without challenge? HAITUS
1. Life's a Journey

_Author's Note:_

 _Now this was initially a drabble, but I let my mind run loose and next thing I know April's pregnant by Donnie and this drama happened. I said on DeviantArt that I'd continue it, and so I would. Comment your thoughts!_

 _And on another little note: Since I'm writing this story, it's probably- absolutely definitely- going to have some Caseynardo... spoiler?_

* * *

 _Casey Jones' Point of View_

Life's a journey they say. And I, Casey Jones agree. But the creation of life's a journey too. Not as in the initial you know... stuff... people first gotta do to get their kid, I'm talking about the actual uh... baby creating stage. Pregnancy.

Shell it's awkward to talk about that. Pregnancy stuff you know? People say it's _woman's_ stuff. But if it's one thing Mom taught me before she disappeared was that there is no such thing as a woman's place, any more that there is something like a man's place. Like we have some of greatest chef's in the world being men. And I'm pretty sure there are some awesome woman soldiers, and women running successful businesses. Like Karai here taking charge of the Foot Clan. She's a woman- well, young lady cause she's just seventeen. My point is, that pregnancy is not just woman's stuff.

It's turtle stuff too.

Jeez I never expected to say that. But here I am, waiting outside the clinic while the turtles are cloaked in _god-knows-how-much-blankets_. The waiting area is small, a cool blue coating the walls while nature paintings hang on the wall. There're about three couches here, with a bundled Mikey and Karai playing a game on her phone. I think it's some Angry Bird Game, but at least they're spending their time better than a pacing Donatello.

Donnie holds his purpleish-grey blanket like a cape, draped over his shoulders and hanging at his feet. Then there is another wrapped around his waist like some sort of towel, but with every round he takes around the room, the blanket's well on its way to join the other two that had fallen off his self.

I don't blame him- it's his girlfriend and eldest brother that's behind those white doors. His girlfriend that's pregnant. His girlfriend who's barely seventeen and had no idea mutant turtles could even fertilize. It was a pleasant surprise, at least I thought so. Mikey was ecstatic when Leo broke the news. Why Leo had to do it was beyond me- but probably comes back to the fact that he's the leader. But still... Raph's reaction shocked me. It still does.

The red banded turtle was currently taking up the entire second couch, feet on one end, and headphones blasting something not even I could understand. I could probably hear it if I payed enough attention, but Raph was in such a bad mood that even as his best friend I knew that this was something he needed to be alone about. And we let him be alone.

But when I think back to this morning, it had been quiet. Until April puked all over me. Later Leo called everyone to the table, including a shaking pair of lovers- Donnie and April. They were pale- as in white sheets covered in baby powder and sprinkled with neon white and clouds stuck their body. Leo guided April to a seat, and out of pure compassion, I decided to help Donnie. _What?_ I can be compassionate. So compassionate that I handed Don the mug of coffee I still had to find how Mikey whipped it up in mere seconds.

That was the normal part. Raph had rushed into the kitchen, demanding what was the issue. Leo suggested we first take out seats. But this was a family issue, and Master Splinter still hadn't appeared.

Curiosity might have killed the cat, but I raised my hand above my head, waving it just before asking, "Where's Master Splinter?"

Leo's eyes flickered to me, calm blue radiating something akin to fondness. I kinda hoped it was fondness for me, but I really don't want to distract myself thinking of all the way Leo shows the love that he gives. That's for another day. Back then I just wanted to know how Leo was going to tell Mikey and Raph that Donnie managed to impregnate their friend.

Of course I knew- April was the one to start vomiting all over me before breakfast. On my hoodie- one of my favorites, and it had to be thrown away. It could have been washed, but mental image: April turning pale and green at the same time before her mouth released a bunch of creamy filth onto me. She's my friend yeah, but vomit is vomit. And vomit stinks.

I had no idea how Leo got her off me so quickly and pulling her hair from her face and being just so darn caring while I took off my hoodie. Now this thin T-shirt was all I had left. But it was fine- April broke down as Leo took her to the bathroom and washed her face. I sat on the closed toilet, while Leo knelt beside April on their once-white tile.

If it's one thing I learned this morning, was that a pregnant hormonal teenager covered in vomit and tears while you're contemplating whether to be hugging her or getting tissues, is one tough decision. But Leo was leader for a reason, and he took the intuition to grab the nearest absorbent material for her. Toilet paper.

It would have been funnier in another situation, but as Leo unrolled as much tissue as he could around his wrist, April said four words that caused even him to pause. My eyes shot open when she opened her mouth, _there was still vomit in her mouth..._

"I'm pregnant..." she hiccuped, earning a grimace from me, "For Don."

Leo froze, hand hovering in their motion enough to display- _finally_ his surprise, "Huh?"

April nodded, hands like those car engines turned on and ready to race. But then again, car engines weren't a good comparison to shaking girls. Then I'd think that she was trembling like some kind of wind-up-toy whose job was to shake. But Leo swallowed something- maybe the panic and put one tissue-covered hand on April.

His voice, Leo's voice, was soft. Not unlike comforting Mikey in the middle of a nightmare, or pulling Raph from an attack of roaches. Leo tilted his head, allowing April to give him her attention. And she did- if it were anyone else I'm sure she wouldn't have. But Leo made her do it, it's one of those undoubtedly Leo skills. And he hugged her- vomit and all. And she blabbered on and on about sex and condoms breaking and Don being careless and the amount of mess they made in the night.

In short, I was relieved when Leo managed to revive her into a giggling mess. Still a mess- but a few weird comments had her smiling. Not as good as Mikey would have done, but he did say something about the lab being room for playing around with equipment.

April's smile was watery when she looked up at me, and I nodded at her to ask, "So... Donnie knows?"

I probably should have been more... ugh... thoughtful I guess, but the situation didn't hit me yet. It didn't even hit when Leo went into the lab and had a minute-long talk with the two of them. I stayed outside. Outside was relatively drama safe. I wasn't a guy for all those emotional drama- pregnancy and stuff was cool with me- as long as it didn't involve me fully. Like I'm so glad I got over April, else it would have been me and her in that lab with Leo talking about this and that.

Hmm... Me and Leo in the room? Probably wouldn't mind that. April could leave. Leo and I don't talk much- some quality time would be good. Really wanna challenge him to a game of hockey one of these days. He's an awesome dude. And strong too. By strong I mean he's the guy to remain cool in all the drama. So I took my time to the kitchen, finding a happy Mikey babying his precious ice-cream kitty. I wonder... maybe he'd baby April's kid the same way.

I was right- Mikey was grinning all the while when we were in the kitchen as Leo explained the situation. Leo was quick, to the point. Explained that Donnie and April had expanded their relationship and now April was with child- early stages. Leo had put a hand on the pair's shoulder and told us that we needed to give our absolute support because anything could happen. But Raph, he got quiet. Really quiet. And stormed out the kitchen. We ignored him- the guy needed his space. I wanted breakfast. Long story short, we didn't even get to eat. Leo called Karai, and next thing I know, we're all on our way to some private clinic of Karai and made to sit in a small room. Karai had blankets, lots of them. For the turtles, cause we humans don't need any blankets in a cold clinic.

I was wrong. Waiting there on the last couch all alone and miserable and freezing but appreciating the nature pictures. They were nice instead of the cold dullness outside in our part of New York City. Leo would have liked them- he's kinda the nature dude around here. Well, Mikey too. But Leo would appreciate the serenity of the calm waterfall picture- something in South America? Leo seems like the kind of guy to take a vacation there. Maybe Splinter should send him- but we'd miss him too much.

Those white doors open, and every single soul raise their head. Don pivots, eyes wide, _teary_ but hopeful. _Shell he was a mess._

One tired turtle opens the door, a blue mask hiding everything. Eyes frozen over- just like a battle. But this was a battle- a battle we'd never thought we'd be in. But Leo's prepared. He's always prepared. Now I just hope that whatever happens we'd be prepared for it too.

Raph slips off his headphones, and cleared his throat to speak with a breathy, "What happened?"

Leo inhales, shoulders rising before stating, "She's pregnant-"

Mikey interrupts with a too-happy smile, "Well duh bro! We want to know how she is,"

Karai put a hand on Mikey's shoulders, physically holding back his excitement from exploding, and she whispers some words I had no intent on paying attention to. Honestly- why was everyone so worked up? It's just a pregnancy, women get pregnant all the time. Since the beginning of time- why was everyone so worried about it now?

Leo rolls back his shoulders, hands going to rub his forearms- _guess he's cold too,_ and he exhaled for all of us to hear, "Ought to be two weeks, but the baby is in development stage of a normal six week old..."

 _Shell... That's something..._

Leo's voice continue, just a fraction softer, "Don?"

I turn to the still turtle, and the tell-tale signs reach me just as he stumbles back. Raph is up in a moment, harsh hand on his brother's shell as he gruffly demands, "So she's growing faster than normal?"

Mikey's excited gasp didn't escape my ears, but Karai has him under control. Literally under control- she's got both her hands on his shoulders to keep him from bouncing around. I can't help grinning at that- Mikey's such a kid sometimes. Who needs pregnancy when Mikey's baby enough for everyone?

When Leo spoke again, I focus my attention to him and listen, "Don? You need to talk to us, what's happening?"

Don shook his head, and my smile from Mikey completely fades. Raph's grip tightens on Don- knuckles getting some weird reddish green color, but Don's looking the worst. If I thought he was pale earlier, now he's a whole new version of white. Like an albino turtle. Which was kinda appealing- that would be cool! A white turtle with red eyes, cause albinos have red eyes, right?

Raph curses, and I arch a brow at them, "Am I missing something here?"

They turn to me- everyone. Even Karai and Mikey when I ask again, this time louder, "Why are you guys so worried about it?"

I shrug to myself, snuggling back into my couch, "Mom always told me that life is a journey you know,"

I turn to face a dark-faced Raph, "You move from one place to another-and this is a good thing for Don and April! Their relationship gets better!"

Don hiccups, and it's only then I notice that he's trembling again. Like a car engine. But I wave my hand and try to perk up this dark mood here, "We get to see a baby turtle-human. Isn't that great?"

Raph snaps back at my in a way I wish I had kept my big mouth shut, "This isn't a good thing Case."

Raph swings his head to glare Mikey, "April could _die_ because of this pregnancy."

 _Huh?_

Raph turns back to me, teeth grit hard in his mouth as he grinds out, "Don's a _mutant turtle_. April's a _human._ This pregnancy is going to be dangerous. Maybe even fatal!"

 _Oh... Well that explains why he's so dark. It makes sense. But still. Life's a journey right? And this is just another step up- another adventure. We gotta see where it takes us. No need to be so... dramatic._

I turn back to Leo, and he's quiet. Really quiet. And he's biting his lips, chewing them as though it was the replacement breakfast we missed. Heh, in that case I might want a taste.

Wait. No. That sounds weird. I don't want to be biting Leo's lip anytime soon. That sounds too much like a kiss- Leo's just a friend. And plus, there's more to worry about than me thinking about the leader in blue. Important things like _real_ breakfast! Oh... and April's pregnancy. That's important. And...

Leo lifts his eyes, and he catches my gaze from under light eyelashes... Wait a second. I squint, unfortunately leaning forward and exposing my back to the cold air.

Turtles have eyelashes? Since when?

I open my mouth to say something- anything, but Leo beat me to it when he broke my gaze to speak to his brothers, "Don, Raph. Sit down- she'll take a while,"

Don's quiet about it- and Raph's moody. Perfect for obeying Leo. As for Mikey? Karai still has him trapped back into their game. The mention of April's pregnancy developing doesn't seem to faze that guy at all. Didn't faze me either- what really troubles me is that the turtles have eyelashes. I mean- they're turtles. _Turtles._ Some part of me remembers that only mammals have eyelashes.

Does this mean the baby would have eyelashes? I hope so- also hoping the baby is a boy. Girl is cool too, but boy would be easier. This clan is practically majority male.

I'm jumping thoughts again- I do that a lot. Thank God I'm not telling a story to anyone, else they might be confused. But the good thing is that I'm just saying things the way I see it. Like how I'm now noticing that Leo's walking over to me. And I have to scoot to the left to give him space to sit down- and he has a blanket. Blue of course. It's like everything is color coded for the guys. What color would the baby have? Pink? Yellow? Maybe yellow. Yellow's not taken. But I'm liking green- if the baby comes out white, the color _must_ be green. _Shell I hope the baby gets eyelashes..._

* * *

 _Next chapter comes out soon. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Beginnings

_Author's Note:_

 _More like a drabble than actual plot-moving chapter. Yet there's some tough thoughts. Didn't want to ditch it. But there's Leo/Casey cuddles here, and I like that. So enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 _Casey Jones': First Person Point of View_

Every story's got a beginning. Even the most boring ones, the best ones, the scary ones, those weird ones that have your eyes shooting open like ' _what the shell did I just read_ ' and especially the dramatic ones. And just like stories, people have beginnings too. I have a beginning- my mom and dad fell in love and bada-bing bada-boom I was their honeymoon result- that was my birth. My _real_ beginning started when my grandparents talked about having a grandson who was a superhero- that's me. Casey Jones- just without the cape. I've got a mask though.

You know who else has masks? My dudes the Ninja Turtles. And you know what? They've got an even cooler beginning than I do. Pet stores and mutagen with concerned rat fathers who happened to be a ninja? You can't deny that's one heck of a story. But their real story- their creation I guess, started when they were hatched. In that pet store.

But now I'm thinking… This little Apritello turtle's gonna have one awesome beginning too. And until they pick a name for their kid, I'm going to call him Apritello. Or August- like April. Or maybe Napoleon… like the famous renaissance artists the guys are named after. It could be a cool family tradition to follow- unless Don and April wanted more normal names.

But why am _I_ the only one thinking of names? Mikey should totally do this job! He's the Name Guy.

I turn my head, craning my neck to witness an occupied Mikey and Karai. Wait, only Mikey's occupied. Karai's looking my way. I blink slowly, trying to catch her eye, but only when she meets my gaze and tears away I do notice who she's trying to look at.

Nothing pulls you out of your thoughts faster than a trembling turtle next to you. Leo- fearless idiot- had the blanket covering his head like some turtle… wait. Heh. I see pun opportunity.

I lean to my right, barely brushing the edge of the blanket with my shoulder, and earning Leo's full attention. I whisper, "You look like a turtle under those blankets,"

I got a smile. Not the I'm-only-tolerating-you-cause-you-help-out-on-missions smile. No, that's Karai's smile. This smile was Leo all the way. The little half inch on his lips- oh... his lips… They're red. And swollen.

 _Adorable… Wish I could hug him right now. He just looks so tired…_

I shake my head, leaning down so that we are eye to eye, amber to blue, "Your lips Leo, stop worrying 'em already,"

Leo shrugs, swallowing more of his nerves when he breathed. But he didn't say a word- not until I raised a cold hand to poke his blanketed shoulder, "Yo Blue, you okay?"

Stupid question yeah- but if someone doesn't ask the painfully obvious questions, then who would? Mikey is occupied. Don's not fit to stand much less ask questions. And I really don't want Raph opening his mouth. Guess the idiot job's up to me then. But Leo didn't point out that it was a stupid question. He answered it as though it were worthy of his full attention.

"I'll be fine,"

 _Lie. Totally lied._

I roll my eyes, and send my most unconvinced look. He chuckles into his blanket, drifting his eyes back to the floor- which was somehow more worthy of his attention than I am. But he's got a nice chuckle there- but it's muffled. My eyes narrow off its own accord- because those blasted blankets where covering Leo's amazing chuckle. He doesn't even chuckle a lot these days- Master Splinter has been harsh on him since Shredder disappeared. Even when Karai came and acknowledged the truce, Master Splinter's been unfair on my leader.

Giving him extra sessions- making sure he wakes up earlier than everyone else. I remember watching Leo stumble down the stairs, gripping the ledge for full support until the turtle shook his drowsiness from his eyes and walked on like a soldier for their morning routine. Soldier didn't seem far off though. Leo's been training and training and training- for what? Master Splinter said he sensed something big was coming- was going to either make or break this family. And he wanted Leo to be prepared.

But looks like Master Splinter's got it all wrong- the extra training. Fighting's good alright- but how does fighting help when one of Leo's brothers knocked up Ape here? Betcha the rat didn't think of that. Maybe that's why he didn't show up. Shell… does he even know?

If he doesn't know… then Leo's going to be the one to break it to him. How can the leader handle all that? Well if Leo's having trouble- I hope he knows that I've got his shell through thick and thin. Through summer and winter. Through hot and cold.

Cold…

I push myself back into the couch, the cool leather stinging my elbows and forcing me to push my hands between my thighs. Sure it's an awkward position- but it's either that or sitting on my hands. And I don't think Leo's gonna like that sight. I think… But Leo's supposed to understand that I'm cold too- can't I have a blanket? Or share?

 _I really don't mind sharing a blanket with Leo. It'll give me an excuse to cuddle with him- god knows how much the dude likes to cuddle. It's a thing he and Mikey shares. But Leo doesn't do it a lot, only when he's truly exhausted, then I'm blessed with the sight of a sleeping Leo reaching out to hug the nearest thing. Like me- on a couch during movie night. The movie couldn't compare to Leo sleeping on my lap. That was a nice night. Comfortable._

I sigh, closing my legs to trap as much heat as possible. It helps- but not by much. At times like these I'd wish I had extra clothes- but I don't. I only have that hoodie – but that's trash now. All my other clothes are at home- or April's place. I've got some clothes at school too- in my locker. Pretty sure some underwear is at the lair.

It's Leo's voice that snaps me out of my thoughts, "Can I hug you Casey?"

 _Huh?_

I blink slowly, watching the blue masked leader unwrap his blanket to reveal his usual attire. It takes me a full five seconds to realize that he wants to share the blanket. Then I nod, giving the leader permission to do just what he needed to do.

 _But what exactly? Is it just hugging? Hugging I don't mind- but hugging means he's really tired. But how tired? Tired enough that he knows he's tired and just wants to rest on the nearest thing? -Meaning me?_

Before the words could slip out of my mouth, Leo gives a brilliant grin, just before scooting next to me and literally throwing the blanket on my head. The world is suddenly blue- the blanket creating a comfortable cave that covers my legs. The material feels sorta like those thick T-shirts in the summer- cotton maybe? The turtle latches onto my arm- his cool skin tingly against my own. But he's hugging my arm- I didn't even know Leo would cuddle in this semi-public place. But he's cuddling me right now. Maybe because all this stress and extra training is finally getting to him. Any moment he's going to fall asleep and I'll just be here for him to hold.

 _Finally. The leader deserves some rest._

Warm breath against my shoulders, and without a fraction of a doubt, I knew the leader was asleep. Of course he's asleep- Leo trusts me. Else he wouldn't have fallen asleep so quickly or put his blanket around us. It's nice you know… That Leo puts so much trust in me. It's rare for him to be so affectionate- but he's really tired. And tired Leo is cuddly Leo.

So I do what my instinct's been begging me to do even since he stood trembling in front those white doors. I hug him. Put my arms around the back of his shell and pull him so that his head rests on my chest. He could listen to my heart that way- I've got a feeling he'd be comforted by it. He was comforted last time on the couch. And I know I've made the right choice when Leo's arms unravel from my shoulders to wrap around my waist instead. Hands clasped at my side, stealing as much warmth as possible.

It's peaceful. Under the blanket. With Leo. He's sleeping, and I'm guarding. It's still chilly- but not under the blanket. Under this blanket we're comfortable. And I know, that when Leo wakes up, he'd rub his eyes and thank me. We'd share a quiet moment, and then he'd slip back into stress again. But I like letting him sleep with me. There's nothing like have someone put their absolute faith in you and you believing in yourself that you'd do everything in your power to protect them in their sleep. Because sleep, is vulnerable. It's much more important when you hear that Leo's got so many trust issues- but he trusts me. No words needed.

And I like that. Adore it. I just hope Leo knows that I'd sleep with him too- I'd let him watch me. But I don't. Maybe in the future- but until then, it's my job to make sure that Leo's getting his rest- even if it's a minute. Because I can hear footsteps. And I have a feeling, that our little journey, is only just beginning.

I'm right.

I wish I wasn't- because as soon as the light footsteps come at our couch- we _are_ opposite those white doors, Leo's stirring. Barely a minute's sleep. And as he moves, I catch his eyes. Soft blue mirroring that grateful smile- mask the slightest of twisted but he fixes it without a word. I nod. No words needed when I pull away the blanket to meet one amused kunoichi.

Leo cracks a smile, not like the soft one before, this one playful as he teases what was the closest thing he had to a best friend, "Do you mind? I was enjoying my sleep,"

Karai put her hands on her hips, armor not a bit changed from when we first saw her sixteen year old self years ago- except _fuller_ , "I noticed- Casey looks happy too,"

I know better than to rise to bait, and so does Leo. His eyes glance to the door behind her, and his face falls, "Any news?"

Karai beat me to the answer, "You were inside five minutes ago,"

"Only?" is his answer when he wraps his arm around himself and glances to the floor, "Felt longer,"

I know what he means. Karai does too- and she swing her arms at the side and asks Leo off-handedly, "Does Father know?"

 _Father- oh, Splinter. Sometimes I honestly forget that Karai is Miwa- and Miwa is Splinter's daughter. Doesn't really bother me though- except it confuses the relationship of her and everyone in the team. So I don't think about it- at least not for now._

Leo fidgets, hands going to his arms yet again- it's honestly involuntary motion that puts the blanket around him, and my arm. Leo doesn't mind, adjusting so that his head rests on my shoulder while I make sure he's tucked under the blanket. The blanket nestles around our legs, leaving the knees out for the cold but it's way better than shivering without any cover. And plus- Leo's feeling warmer already.

Karai rolls her eyes, and says to Leo as though the weather was the topic all along, "What did the doctor say?"

Leo fidgets again, and I make sure to keep a good grip on him when he speaks, "Not much- April's nervous and…"

Karai cuts him off, "Did she want to throw the baby away?"

Leo gulps- and I could feel the tension rising when he nods, "Yeah…"

 _What?_

 _Okay, on the outside, I'm nonchalant, but inside? Honestly? Why would Ape want to kill her kid? I mean sure it's dangerous but a baby is a baby! Even mutant hybrids need a chance to live and I don't wanna put up the whole anti-abortion thing here, but a guy's got to have his opinion. And my opinion as that Apritello here needs to get a beginning. And a baby's a good a beginning as anything._

Leo shook his head again, letting his forehead press into my arm, and I could still feel the warm breath tickling, "She's convinced against it,"

Karai nods, not entirely focusing on Leo but keeping the conversation casual, "But she's still scared,"

Leo's voice is soft, and far too gentler than I'd like- giving me a little reason to start thinking all sorts of things, "Yeah… but…"

 _He's going to fall asleep at any moment. But I've got him, he's okay. He'll be safe with me. But he's not going to fall asleep so soon- not when Karai is here having a conversation with him._

Leo snaps his eyes open, and he turned to face the waiting girl before him. Karai still standing as though this was normal- but I can see the humor in her eyes. Amber eyes like me- but I like to think mine is far less sharp than hers.

 _Jeez- can't she see Leo's tired? Why won't she just leave him to sleep!_

Leo rubs his eyes against my shoulder, the T-shirt barely ghosting his head, "I've convinced her- that the baby deserves a better beginning,"

A flash of something passes Karai's face, and her frown forms when she whispers, "Are you sure it's the right decision?"

I didn't think I'd hear Leo sound so… hesitant when he muttered the following words, "I hope so… April could get really hurt…"

Karai finishes off with a sigh, "And it'll be your fault."

"Yeah…"

 _What was it and these ninjas and blaming themselves? If it's anyone's fault it's April's and Donnie's. What the shell was going through their minds when they decided that... Well... This baby isn't anyone's fault. It's a blessing. An opportunity. A new beginning- for all of us._

 _Jus' hope that April feels the same way..._

* * *

 _Next chapter, we visit what's behind those white doors._


	3. Ten Truths

_Author's Note_

 _This chapter, siblings bonding between Leo and April. Where April's trying to be stubborn but Leo's there so nurture her in the right direction... or is it?_

* * *

 ** _Half an Hour Ago_**

 _April O'neal: First Person Point of View_

...

I'm pregnant.

 _Me. April O'neal._ _Pregnant._

The thought… so alien, I can't wrap my head around it. The very feeling of someone growing inside me is too surreal to even contemplate. It's scary… But I won't get taunted by what can easily be solved.

I didn't mean for this to happen. Don and I were just playing around last night. Last night… I didn't even get the chance for morning regrets. Not even twenty-four hours later and I'm already sitting in this pale blue room, on a too-soft bed that smells like lemon air freshener. It stings my nose, but I won't let myself cry again. That's all I've been doing. And I won't allow my emotions to get explosive again. I can handle it.

I've handled alien invasions before. This invasion of privacy is no different. The turtles and I- we've saved the world so many times before. And not one of us broke down the way I did this morning. It's not a pleasant memory- and I hate that I could sense this thing inside me.

Casey and I were having what was the most normal conversation we've had in weeks. Leo had just come in from the dojo. I turned to him, sending him a cheerful smile, but it was nothing compared to the beaming grin that lit up Casey's face. For a second, all the troubles faded away from our leader, and he let himself stand right next to us.

The conversation flowed naturally, but there always a nagging sensation in my mind. Prickling, awkward jabs in my head that forced me to shun just why Casey asked when was the last time Leo got a full night's rest. I knew the answer was last week, but…

The sudden jolt within caused me to lurch forward, eyes wide and mouth hanging.

I remember watching Leo and Casey both snap their attention to me. I hadn't answered Casey's 'You okay Red?' because it was then- just then, something small but oh-so-large inside me twisted. It felt so wrong inside me, like the size of my thumb but still growing. It wasn't there last night. And I remember feeling a _connection_ just the way I'd do with someone.

And before I could even think about this, my morning snack was flung onto Casey. It was humiliating to have Casey see me lurching but Leo took charge- in the way he always does. He was the one- _not Casey_ who had me comforted. Casey could go to hell- all that idiot did was awkwardly sit there in the bathroom and made me feel so much worse. I can't believe I once considered that we could have gotten together.

But when Leo hugged me, it wasn't as though all my problems were solved. No- problems were still there inside of me. But it was… better. At least, it was going to get better. Leo was staying next to me… His presence, he wordlessly promises that he'd try his very best to make sure I'm secure. If not perfectly happy, he promises I'd be safe. That's why he's what I consider to be my brother… Even now when I'm sitting on the hospital bed, Leo's right next to me.

I wish Don were here. But at the same time, I don't. Last night was a mistake- we were too… and I was… sudden. It wasn't right. It was against everything I've ever learned. I don't even _love_ Donnie that way, he's just my friend. This was a mistake- leading him on when I have no intention of staying with him. He's a great guy, but it just wouldn't work out. And now? I have this… _thing_ inside me. And we're waiting on the private doctor to make an appearance.

I turn to Leo, and see him wide awake staring at the floor. He's halfway off the chair, body limp and radiating emotions rivaling my own. But they're suppressed. I can sense emotions, and Leo's always hiding his own. But they're leaking, they're likely to leak when he's this exhausted. And I could sense his concern. There's a hint of nervousness.

 _I would understand if he's nervous. I'm counting on him to keep this situation under control._

He raises his head, and meets my gaze. There's his smile- the small one that could comfort me even in the battlefield. And it's working now- but barely. I still feel terrible. But am I really depending on Leo too much? Yes, I know I am. But he's my anchor for this.

Leo tilts his head, mask tails falling to the side, "April? How're you feeling?"

I wouldn't lie to Leo, "I didn't want this to happen."

Leo straightens his shell, eyes alert, but shielded. The emotions are blocked, "Most great things are unexpected,"

I shake my head, "But this isn't great. This is…" I gesture at my middle, "Horrible."

"Only if you let it,"

I cross my arms, pressing it down hard over my chest, "I want it gone Leo,"

Leo didn't even blink- but his emotions told me differently. The bit of panic rising up to the surface, etched with confusion bubbling up. Instead of voicing them, he says calmly, "You need to be specific April,"

He shifts, leaning more to my side and pressing his elbow onto the wooden arm chair, "What exactly do you want gone?"

I narrow my eyes, because Leo _knows exactly_ what I'm talking about. He's just making sure I voice them aloud, "This thing inside me. It's going to kill me,"

"Possible, but not likely," Leo muses out loud, fixing his chin in his hands, "Have you been hurt because of this?"

The words fly out, "It made me throw up today,"

A flicker of amusement flashes through Leo's eyes, "Tell me April, which pregnancy have you seen that _didn't_ have morning sickness?"

I open my mouth, then shut it firmly. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Leo has a point. But either hell freezes over, or Leo gets disowned by Splinter, or pigs fly before I let him change my mind about doing an abortion.

I wince, and Leo sees it enough to ask, "What's on your mind?"

I look down, eyes searching the crisp white sheets for an answer, "It's just that…"

I find his gaze, looking into me and asking wordless questions I didn't even want to know the answers to. But Leo can read me better than I can sense any emotion, I may have supernatural gifts, but making things better is Leo's talent. And that's just what I'll let him do.

The sigh that escapes me is long and agonizing, "I… I want an abortion Leo."

He still doesn't flinch, not the way I do when I say it out loud, "Thinking it is fine… but saying it out loud sounds too…"

When I struggle, Leo suggests, "Sudden?"

I nod, wrapping my arms around me even though the room was warm, "Yeah…"

We drift into silence, but it was never uncomfortable. It's like Leo's gift- you can't be uncomfortable in a room that he's comfortable in. It could be that I'm so empathetic that I sense his relaxation, it's a good a hypothesis as any other.

Leo's voice takes over my attention, "Let's play a game,"

I arch a brow, managing to turn my upper body to face him. "Game?"

Leo gives me a smile, one that reminds me of rooftop days in my beginner days when he guides me to find the smallest gaps between buildings, "Yeah, game. Or challenge. Challenge suits it better than a game,"

He knows I'm intrigued, whether it was my leaning forward or my apt attention to him, he knows and so he speaks, "Ten Truths,"

I've never heard of it before, and I tell him so. Leo says he'll teach me. And he does, gently but never slow enough to lose my focus. I had to pay full attention, else I could have missed something.

At the end, I nod and recap, "I ramble on a statement until I discover the truth of my words? Ten times?"

Leonardo nods, adjusting himself so that his shell isn't uncomfortable against the wooden chair, "You speak your mind, open your thoughts."

This he adds softly, "You'll discover things you didn't even realize,"

I open my mouth and the first thing that tumbles out is, "I'm glad you're here for me,"

Leo grins, but there's the slight flush on his cheeks that's always present when he gets complimented, "First truth? Any further comments?"

I shake my head, twisting my legs so that my sneakers could hang over the edge of the bed, "Not really. We both know that's true, you're the guy who's always there when we need him,"

I add after a second, "Even when we don't think we do,"

Leo nods again, and whispers a, "Thank you."

I throw him a dazzling smile, because he deserves it, "No Leo, thank you."

I continue to speak, feeling much more stable than a few minutes ago, "Second truth… would be… I want to abort this baby."

Leo jumps, and I arch a brow at his surprised expression. He radiates concern again… but there's something else. I sense the nervousness again. At first it was normal- everyone gets nervous. But why would Leo be _so_ nervous as to having it leak through his walls like this? I know he's tired, but even a tired Leonardo keeps his guard.

I slowly speak, as to think and filter, "This baby… creature inside me,"

Leo winces, and I quickly explain, "We don't know what it'll look like! So I'm calling it a creature… not because it might be turtle or…or I'll just say 'it'' to be safe…"

Leo nods, but he's not entirely fine with it. In fact, his person displays his discomfort, near overpowering the nervousness. But the concern is ever-present.

Leo softly asks, "Third Truth?"

"I wish I never had sex with Don in the first place,"

At this, Leo scoffs, and he gives a small chuckle, but no words. I didn't want to emphasize and Leo didn't force me. But the next few words startles even myself.

"I wish I knew Don was so blessed."

Leo pushes his tongue into his cheek, eyes glued firmly to the floor, "Uhuh…"

The very look of Leonardo makes me blush, "I mean… he's a turtle… as turtles have… ugh… blessings… with… big… phalluses?" I finish off weakly.

"I know," Leo gives the floor a bitten lip smile, "I know…"

I clasp my hands into front of me, then cupping my knees, "Fifth truth… I wish… wait." I raise my eyes to Leo, "these aren't wishes, they are truths."

"Wishes can become truth,"

"But still…"

Leo waves a dismissal hand, "Just speak,"

I nod, and take another deep breath, "Fifth truth…"

 _What was another truth? Anything I wish?_

"I… I wish Don were here,"

My eyes snap open, and all Leo does is nod and say, "Any reason why?"

"Because he's the father," I defend strongly, red leaking into my face so much I could feel the burn in my cheeks, "He ought to be here with me when I abor… throw aw…"

Leo continues as though I never stuttered, "If you really want, I could ask him in to…"

I'm up and shouting before I could even stop myself, "No!"

My fists are balled and the thing inside me gives a jolt, "I don't want him in here!"

Leo tilts his head, face morphing into amused confusion, "But your fifth truth?"

"Well my sixth truth is that I don't want Donatello in this room with me."

Leo shifts in his chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "Why not April?"

I blow a piece of hair away from my face, "Because he's just a friend, that's why."

Leo pushes his tongue into the side of his cheek, and gives the cockiest of grins, "He's your childfather now,"

My eyes narrow off their own accord, "I am not letting Donnie near my baby until he apologizes for last night!"

This time, Leo scoots forward in his seat, "Oh really?"

My nod is so fierce it's more of a harsh bob of my head, "Yes really! I'm not even planning to let Donnie speak to her- much less hold her when she's born,"

My arms fold over my breasts, "So tell him that he'd be lucky if he's present at her birth! Baby shower even."

Leo pulls in his lips, and I realize that he's gaining an awful habit of chewing his lips these days. The turtle nods, more to himself than to me, and meets my eyes. Crystal to sapphire. But his are softer, leaking emotions far too close to mischief.

"April, I thought you said you were going to abort this baby,"

"I am!"

"Then how come you're planning not to invite Don for the baby shower?"

Leo's looking too damn cocky with his question. And my glare didn't faze him one bit. I turn away from that cheeky smile, and grumble, "You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't,"

 _Damn right he does. Leo's just trying to confuse me._

"Now why would _I_ want to confuse you?"

 _So he could make me want to keep this baby instead of aborting it._

Leo stays silent for a while, and I listen, waiting for his response. Then I realize-

 _Wait. Leo can't read my thoughts._

"You're thinking out loud April,"

I blink, reverting my attention to my turtle brother, "I am?"

His voice is soft, gentle even, "Yeah…"

This time, it's me who goes quiet. Leo puts his attention back to the floor, and it makes me wonder if he'd really prefer to be sleeping than being with me. I open my mouth, then close it. If Leo didn't want to be here, he wouldn't have.

Leo speaks, his voice a fraction softer than his usual tone, "Seventh truth?"

"Oh, right," I push my sneaker off my feet, letting bare socks dangle, "I wish I were wearing the same pair of socks,"

Leo whips up to my face, eyes wide, then he grins and gestures to my feet, "No one could tell the difference with the shoes on,"

I giggle, situation getting lighter, "I know- but stripes and polka dots go well together, don't they?"

Leo purses his lips, and adds as though it were a serious discussion, "I've always liked stripes more than polka dots,"

I shake my feet, "How about checker-"

The words don't come out because there's a twisting sensation inside me causing me to gasp out loud. It's small, but it feels so awkward the strangeness is huge. Leo's out of his chair in a split second, hand on my shoulder and other hand available for me to hold. I grab it, and I clench.

"What's happening April?"

"It's… growing,"

"Already!"

I shiver, turning so that my back could brace Leo's plastron, "She grows quickly…"

"She?"

"I'm not sure…" I wince, the feeling fading from its second-long arrival, "We'll find out at the birth,"

Leo's grip loosens, "So you're not aborting the baby?"

"Yes I am!"

"But…" Leo swivels his entire body so he sits on the bed- and I sorely miss his comforting plastron, "But April,"

I pout at him, and he gives my hand a squeeze in reassurance as he speaks, "You _do_ realize that you can't have both, right?"

The baby is all but completely still, its presence lingering inside me as though listening to Leo, "You can't abort and have your baby,"

"But the baby will kill me,"

Leo rolls his eyes, "Only if you let it!"

"I am _not_ going to let any baby kill me," My eyes squint in what was the closest thing to a glare but not quite, "I wouldn't like for anybody to just take my life, so why would I… ugh… oh…"

Leo's deadpan look gives me shivers, and I turn away from him. Eyes dead set on a chip in the pale wall.

 _I am not going to let him convince me to forsake this abortion._

"I'm not forcing you to do anything April," his voice is that gentle soft he speaks after nightmares, "It's your choice,"

My voice is a small whisper, "Eight wish… I don't want… don't want to suffer…"

I'll never know how I ended up hugging Leo, or how he managed to bare the pressure of me squeezing the life out of him while I gasped for breath. I'll never know how I was able to shed so many tears and where they went after they dropped off Leo's plastron. I'll never find out just how long we stayed in there, but for a while, it didn't matter. Until the door clicks open behind me.

This new person, it radiates compassion. It had to be the doctor, but there's a familiar tick to the being. I can't put my finger on it, but Leo doesn't let me. He raises his head, and for one second, his guard spikes up. Then he nods, and mouths some words, 'Give us a moment,'

The doctor- who else could it be? – must have nodded, because Leo nods back and comes back to giving me all the attention. Leo rubs my hair, and it's nice. Reminds me of the way my mother calms me down when I had a bad day at school, and the simple action makes me yearn for her touch yet again.

"I wish my mom were here… to advise me right now,"

Leo's hands doesn't still, but a pang of _empathy_ goes through his body, and I feed off his emotions when I close my eyes, "She'd know what to do…"

"Leo…" my voice is shaky, and lips dry, "I don't know what to do…"

Leo nods against me, and I snuggle next to him so that he could hold me better, "I'm confused… and…"

 _Scared._

"I don't want to get hurt…"

Leo hums, and tightens his grip around my back.

"But… I don't want to hurt my baby either. She's _my_ baby Leo. Even if her father is a mutant- I'm a mutant too! But what if…What if she comes out sick? What if she's deformed and not able to live because Don and I are both teenagers- oh god, what if she's suffering right now because I made a terrible decision last night and now she's growing so fast I'm getting morning sickness and I feel as though she shouldn't be so big and…"

A kick within me forces my thoughts to a full stop. Mouth open and eyes wide, my hands travel down to my stomach. She's moving about in there, so small… but her presence is there. Definitely there.

I glance up, and Leo's there for me. He's smiling that smile of his that even if everything was dark and gloomy and going to hell, if he ever smiles like _that_ at me, I knew without a doubt that everything will be fine. That Leo has me.

And he speaks with the smile in his eyes, "April, your baby will get the best of what we can give, but she's yours. And she remains yours responsibility,"

My little one squirms, as if Leo's voice is the best thing in the world. Is she even supposed to squirm as yet? I missed that Biology class.

"April," Leo shifts, his tone hinting to that 'leader' voice, "A baby is not all fun and games, there are responsibilities and needs that must be met, it will _hurt_ …"

I wince, and my itty bitty child does what I could only describe as a back flip, "But April,"

Leo takes my hand, and the tears return all too soon, "I guarantee, that this baby will bring the best times in your life,"

I believe Leo. I really do. But yet…

"I'm here for you April," he says, "We all are, we're your family. We will support through whatever you do,"

I nod, I know he's speaking the truth. And now it's my turn to speak my truth.

"Hey Leo… tenth truth…" I inhale, rubbing circles on my shirt and enjoying just how much my little one likes my touch, "I'm carrying this baby to term,"

* * *

 _I'd love to hear what you guys think!_


	4. A Silver Car

_Author's Note:_

 _The fourth chapter here, where we deal in Leonardo's point of view. Also, here's the addition of another character who's undoubtedly playing a mischievous role in this story. It's still - of course, Caseynardo, but this witch and Leo will keep a strange friendship throughout their lives._

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Ago**

 _Hamato Leonardo's First Person Point of View_

April fell asleep- and as much as I'd like to join my sister, my mind is full with too many emotions tumbling over and over like a whirling hurricane obstructing a field of haystacks. There's a Western movie replaying at the back of my mind, but frankly, all I really want to do is curl up next to Casey again. So I could glimpse the parts where the cowboy does a terrible back flip on a horse and I would still manage to stay comfortable. His heartbeat, could become an addiction if I let it. It's a far stretched want, but not a need. I need to stay here with April, and make sure she sleeps. At least until our little witch doctor returns.

I raise my head, eyes focused on the shadowy door that I knew she still stood, "Greetings Shinigami-san,"

If it's one thing that will always make me smile, is her acting, "Greetings Leonardo-san."

Of course Karai would ask Shinigami to come. The witch was handy in these things. Where science couldn't aid us, magic would. And trust Karai to jump to conclusions and altogether skip the actual doctor. I wouldn't be surprised if the true doctor couldn't show up until another day.

Shinigami shifts at the door, provoking her shadow to dance around as though black flames haunted her being. Her boots scattered the ceiling light, thousands of glowing specks flickering about the room- aimed at my eye. I blink, and ignore her mischievous smile.

-Besides, if I move much, April would stir. And the girl didn't deserve another mental breakdown. At least, not for now.

Shinigami steps forward, the light dying from her boots, "Leonardo-san, we must speak."

Whether it was her light tone, or the fact that she lazily clicks her finger, I know exactly what's about to happen. The witch froze time- again. A part of me stills, the part that's hyper and all-ninja. Because when Shinigami freezes time- she freezes _everything._ The music of life goes, leaving not even the ever present ringing of silence. It's a taste of the deaf world, where every tiny detail jumps into my vision in rewarding substitute. The atmosphere is thick, molecules in the air forcibly shoved away when I move- and it's like wading in water, hindering usual stamina. I'm grateful I've learned to adjust.

I sigh, squirming out of April's arms and resting her frayed hair on the white pillow. She doesn't stir- and she wouldn't. The world was still, and it would remain so until either Shinigami goes weak, or she snaps everything back into movement with two fingers.

She doesn't wait for me to stand beside her when she speaks, "You catch my attention Leonardo-san."

Her accent tempts me to deliver the same tone, and my manner of speech slides into what we both know is far too formal, "I have no business with your attention Shinigami-san,"

Not as harsh as I would have liked it, but the witch and I both know we tolerate the other merely because of our mutual closeness to Karai. That kunoichi had us both wrapped around her fingers, Shinigami closer than I could have ever hoped to achieve. But I have something the witch could never catch, Karai's blind dependency. Somewhere along the lines of our acquaintance, Shinigami and I made an unspoken pact to protect Karai, together. Yet our friendship remained rocky. Rocky, but stable.

Shinigami rolls her eyes, hands resting across her bosom to make a pose, "Then let me capture yours,"

An offer, tempting. Experience has me contemplating just what the witch had in store for me this time. Once, just last week, she froze time, taking me to an abandoned building freshly burnt to the foundation. She needed my eyes to search for another medallion, and I needed entertainment. A bargain, rewarding for us both.

Tongue in my cheek, I glance back to April. The image frozen, but lacking nothing. Her pale skin remains flushed from the trailing tears, eyes half closed in deep sleep. I tilt my head, and reach forward to brush her eyelids fully closed.

Mere breathing in this frozen time is loud- hearing sensitive to what I want. Shinigami sounded like a hundred butterfly wings taking off when she exhaled, and every step amplified for torture. Voices, weren't loud, they were normal. A trick Shinigami had mastered recently, a blessing compared to the attempted murder of my eardrums when she first whispered.

I return my attention to the waiting witch, her feet seconds away from tapping and assaulting my hearing. I inhale, and speak softly, "What do you have planned?"

She is merciful today, and answers me truthfully, "The doctor, do you wish to see her before she appears?"

The answer flies out before I could over think, "Yes, where is she?"

The witch shifts on her feet, the dancing lights returning to attack my vision. I find she's starting to like the metal studs on her feet, and a part of me wants to strangle Casey for suggesting them to her in the first place. If only he knew how much torment I go through because _somebody_ decided that flying kicks to a ninja turtle was a nice game. I still smart in areas I didn't even know she could access.

And I always keep my guard up around her- because who else but a witch would find it fun to make it her sole aim to determine my physical weak points. Why? Because I am immune to her magic. The worse I've ever suffered from her hypnosis had been a headache. Goosebumps attacking my skin at the off memory of Shinigami freezing time and begging me to taste some steaming jelly- and I did. I threw it up, but the witch was only sorry that I wasn't turned into a tree.

Common sense never seemed to find me whenever I had either Shinigami or Karai in my presence. And the fact that they could easily bewitch me- magic or mutant, made my breath catch and teeth grit every single time. The worse part- they know it. Such is the reason why Shinigami could have dragged me into another dimension with anthropomorphic mammals in feudal Japan. I'm not complaining. That- was an amazing adventure. And I've made a friend for a lifetime. Usagi Miyamoto would forever be my go-to-rant.

"Leonardo? We must leave now if we wish to catch her before time runs out."

I dare not blink at the witch; time was going. If another spell wasn't cast, the world would continue spinning. My eyes widen, and I ask her, "When you freeze time, doesn't the Earth stop spinning? Don't we _have_ time?"

Shinigami pauses, before bursting into laughter that shoots a headache right into me. She claps a hand over her mouth when I wince, and the apology sounds genuine. Her smile remains as she tries to explain, "You ought to know that my spell only works for half an hour, and if we don't find the doctor quickly, we would lose our opportunity."

She emphasizes with a lazy wave of her hand, the motion slow as though underwater, "Our doctor is in a silver car, currently at an intersection that would make it very easy for us to slip into. We won't get another opportunity Leonardo. Be thankful I'm helping."

"That's very thoughtful of you," I cross my arms, attention darting between her and April, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm in need of entertainment?"

My mask imitates an eyebrow arched, "Oh? I'm your entertainment now?"

"The very best," followed by her wink.

She's been hanging around Karai far too much lately- not that I have a problem with the seventeen year old girls and their suspicious 'friendship', I'd appreciate it if they toned their public affection to a milder level. By public affection, I want them to stop kissing in front of me. Tongue down each other throats just to see my reaction.

I don't know how to take the fact that I'm used to them by now.

"Wouldn't your best friend get jealous?" the smirk dances on my lips at the mention of Karai, "You _know_ how possessive she is,"

"Not as possessive as I am Leonardo-san."

"That I know," I reply, grin evolving when Shinigami frowns at me, "Are we going to be doing anything, or not?"

I know better than to encourage her, and I fold my hands to put emphasis on the strict tone, "I don't want your magic interfering with my family Shinigami,"

Shinigami kicks her shoe out to near-blind me, "Make up your mind. And make it quick,"

Like I said, I have no common sense left. I gesture to the door, "Let's go."

I should have recognized the warning signs when she gave me that dangerous smile. I should have prepared better for when she leaped forward and grabbed my arm. I should have held my breath when she picked up a medallion from who-knows-where and waved it.

I should have been used to shadow-travel by now.

But I wasn't. And it startles me every time I get sucked into that abyss that feels far too much like drowning and burning in a cruel combination of pain. It only lasts a second- a second too long- and I'm grateful that she hasn't let go of my arm.

Travelling makes anyone tired- shadow travel exhausts you. Sucks your energy like starving leeches with only a second to feed- and I stumble forward. Last time we shadow-travelled, I managed to make a hop, skip and a jump away from the building's edge, this time, we stood in the center of a street with at least a dozen cars in each side of the intersection.

But only one silver car.

I raise my hand, leaning off of Shinigami to speak, "There. That's her."

We go.

* * *

 _Fifth Chapter's Dealing with more 'unrecorded' adventures of Shinigami and Leonardo. It doesn't count because those rascals froze time so only they experience anything._


	5. Chance Meeting

_Author's Note:_

 _Fifth Chapter, and it's not a fuller chapter. There's plot development, but so small you have to squint. Time's still frozen because of Shinigami, but all will return to the present day very soon._

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Ago: Time Frozen**

 _Hamato Leonardo's First Person Point of View_

…

She's… familiar.

I've seen her before- this woman in the silver car.

I stand before the car driver's window, watching the young woman inside with all the scrutiny I can manage, but something doesn't seem to click about her. I know I know her- maybe once. Perhaps I've seen her on television, or we've saved her life before, maybe… maybe I'm overthinking.

At the back of my mind, her dark hair stained at the end with blue, purple, red and orange falling around her shoulders. She's clad in black, with silver studs as accessories. Hmm… Silver studs.

I spare a glance at Shinigami, and she's eyeing me far more than the doctor. I can't help the shiver that runs through me, "Everything alright Shinigami…-san?"

"Everything's fine," she answers curtly, then she narrows her eyes again, "This isn't the right car."

 _Then that means this isn't the doctor._

I whip around, eyes narrowing, "Are you sure this isn't the right car?"

One finger jams against the window, "It's the only silver car in this whole block… isn't it?"

A strange thought occurs to me, and I return my attention to the Asian woman who had to be in her late twenties. Slowly, I pull back my finger, highly aware of the large fingerprint I've left on the window. It stands out, and it's a mistake on my part for any curious individual who wishes to find out more.

Shinigami steps forward, her boots hard on the gravel, "It's the wrong block, come Leonardo-san,"

Gloved hands wrapping around my wrist, and she tugs me away. I follow her, pushing all thoughts of the mark I've left on the car. It's a foolish mistake- but… is it wrong to hope that for once in our lives we can get away unscathed from bad decisions?

Shinigami keeps a grip that's too tight to be comfortable, yet not unbearable. She shoots down any attempt at conversation and I am left hopelessly following her. I'd like to blame it on my tiredness, but there's no excuse for making foolish decisions. First picking the wrong car and then leaving evidence of my family's existence?

 _What would Father say if he saw me now?_

I make a mental note to get some sleep as the first thing I do when I return to my correct position. Although, judging from Shinigami's brisk walk into the middle of the street, I feel as though we still have time.

A mistake in my thinking if I look back on experience- judging time in this frozen world is a skill I have yet to develop. Without Shinigami at my side, I'd have to admit I'd be lost.

"Leonardo-san," she whispers, although her voice is unnatural loud in this silence, "We are not alone."

It's like a trigger- those words. The next second consists of me straightening and banishing all thoughts of sleep in favor of grabbing my swords. Senses hyper, eyes narrowed. I blink, and my eyes are protected. Covered in the white, I see everything in high definition, from the silver car behind us… to the figure in the alleyway. _It wasn't there before._ Shinigami freezes, hands poised over her waist as though about to grab something from her pockets.

She never grabs it. And I never get to see what she's about to grab- for the witch disappears in a smoky whisp- shadow billowing up to the skies and drifting off into thin air.

My attention snap to the alleyway- but the figure remains. Still- and when I squint, I see a young man frozen in time. My swords lower, _why didn't I notice him before?_

"Shinigami?" I demand, whipping around in hopes she is right behind me, "Where are you?"

 _She's gone._

 _No._

 _She's coming back._

 _Soon…_

 _I hope._

I keep a grip on my swords, not tight enough to bring pain, but enough to have them comforting. I slid one back into their sheath, keeping the other in my left hand. Out of habit, I reach to my pockets for the T-phone, but it quickly occurs to me that I won't get any cooperation.

I throw a white glare up to the still clouds, " _Why do I always fall for the bad ones?_ "

I shake my head, eyes returning to normal and putting my katanna on my shell, "It's not like there's anything wrong with me,"

The journey back to the clinic ought to be a quick one, "I don't even like Shinigami that much,"

 _When was the last time I walked in the streets like this?_

I look over my shoulder, spotting a helmetless child racing on his bicycle, teeth bared against the wind and hair stuck in all manner of fashions atop his head. I smile at the little one, and picked up a steady jog.

 _For once, the quickest way is the most scenic way._

Too bad I couldn't truly appreciate the view with the burning behind my eyes. With the adrenaline from earlier gone, the loss of sleep - _precious sleep-_ nags at me. Tempting to lie on the ground and stay for a moment, but a thought finds me and has me grinning like a lunatic.

I could very well sleep on Casey again. Have my brothers around me, the lair would be lively when we return. But… a bitter taste resides in my tongue at the thought of having to explain to Master Splinter just what occurred.

Leaving the lair on such a quick notice, without his permission, was something I earned as leader quite a few months ago. The ability to establish patrols and to spend nights out at Casey's or even April's. They just needed to ask _me- not Splinter-_ and a slumber party would be in session. Little by little, more and more responsibility had been loaned onto me. And as much as it fills me with pride, I hate to admit that my personal time must be neglected.

That's why an impromptu movie night with Casey last week ended up with me sleeping on the boy instead of watching the movie as promised- but April and Donnie were watching too. Although I remember the pair at a distance, whispering things that could have very well been leading up to last night.

 _Last night…_

A shudder runs through me, thoughts of all things terrible that could change in just one night. Master Splinter had been in his room all day- allowing me to bring him breakfast and dinner only.

I bite my lips, oddly aware of the fact that my father had less and less of an appetite these days. Less meat in his meals, and he still requested tea. The least I could do is make him- but he prefers to make it himself. I have yet to learn how to effectively boil the dried mint leaves to create the perfect cup- I always make it too strong or far too watery. It's a skill Master Splinter always found endearing to watch me measure exact amounts, but never getting the correct average.

I spot the Party Wagon before me, parked at the side of the building and only noticeable to those looking for it. The building is inconspicuous, the layout barely familiar since I've only noticed it this morning as a mere glance. This morning was a blur- getting April into the clinic and making sure my brothers were still with me.

I remember Raph gesturing at Don, giving me a thumb's up before literally shooing me behind April.

I grin in the present, "Raph can really be a caring big brother when he wants,"

No one is listening, but the sound of silence likes to bug me at times. And with eyelids getting stubborn, it's a true challenge to not shuffle on my feet to save energy. No, the sooner I'm with my family, the sooner I can rest.

First ensure April is fine, then visit Donnie. Although, Donnie can wait a while, Raph and Mikey are there with him. It's April who's trying to shut my brothers out, I'm grateful I still remain her support.

Support.

Speaking of support, "Where's Shinigami?"

Breathing. I hear breathing. In the distant. Two people- butterfly breaths in the still air betraying their position on the roofs. I whip around, eyes white to peer at the pair. A sigh escapes me when I recognize the unmistakable figure of a female in a pointy hat. The guest is male- tall and slim. He's an adult, wearing robes. I blow out an exhale, knowing that they could hear me if they tried.

Cupping my hands, I raise my voice to barely a shout, "Shinigami-san!"

They turn to me, and I give a quick wave. Shinigami returns it slowly, but the partner does not speak. I point to my wrist, signaling the time, but the message flies past the girl's head. I can only guess that we have at least ten minutes remaining.

A low voice catches my attention quickly, but realization dawns first, "My son?"

A silent censored curse falls from my lips when I recognize my father in the distance. It is only now I recognize Shinigami's sheepish expressions, rubbing the back of her neck.

It's safe to assume that we were going to be in big trouble- because using time-freezing crystals were an offense illegal in even magical dimensions.

Master Splinter sighs, the noise soft even from the rooftops, "I trust that that all is well?"

I don't need to incline my voice, "Yes Father. I have everything at ease,"

Thank shell he doesn't see my lie, and thank shell that with a purposely loud swish of his robes, his paw brush against a medallion that I hadn't noticed he was carrying. It's similar to Shinigami's, and she knows it.

Master Splinter has unlimited trust in me- at least, I hope it is unlimited. We both know that when we return to the lair, I would speak to him and explain it all.

Attacking my lips with my teeth again, I muse about his reaction. This was a scenario that we needed him on- I know I won't manage well on my own. I need advice… I need rest.

When Master Splinter leaves in an array of smoke, the witch and I spare a glance to each other. We may be dozens of feet apart, but our simultaneous sigf of relief is deafening.

The witch points to the sun, hidden by the clods and remaining so until times was moving again, and she brings my attention back to the clinic. The middle floor, where we both knew a closed window held a sleeping April.

I waste no time- scaling the wall and jumping through the window pane. There's a sudden jolt in my ear, eyes watery when the sunlight reaches the window. The wind blows again, tickling my senses and _so much pain_ radiated my skin. It always happens when I return.

I turn to the opposite building, and Shinigami is gone. I shrug, deciding to give my attention to April once more. She stirs and lazily cracks open an eye. Cloudy eyes with the hint of clear jelly at the sides- she's stopped crying in her sleep...

I smile at her, and her smile is all teeth but too sleepy, "Could you tell the guys I'm fine?"

And she adds as though it's an afterthought, "That she's growing quickly, and that's supposed to be two weeks but feels six weeks,"

I arch an eye ridge, and April drifts her eyes, "I know we had sex last night… but just say two weeks… please Leo?"

I would. I walk to her, and brush away the hair from her eyes. One soft kiss to her cheek and a whisper of _peaceful dreams_ and I'm facing the white doors. I can't wash away the exhaustion from my face- time freezing leeches out energy. And all I want to do is curl up next to my Casey again…

* * *

 _Next chapter in a few days!_


	6. Don's an Idiot

_Author's Note: Warning for Raph's mouth. It's not bad, just a little smudge of what our hot head's really capable of. Raph's P.O.V. would be starkly different from the others- I see him as a person who wouldn't spend too much time describing stuff. He's an action guy, so actions only._

 _And also, I've changed the rating to mature because there are going to be some themes in here bordering past Teen. We're bringing in some pretty sensitive topics here, so read with an open mind. Share your thoughts in a review or PM if you want!_

* * *

 _Hamato Raphael's Point of View_

I take it Leo and Casey wouldn't want to be disturbed anytime soon- that's a good thing. Leo needs some sleep- he's been dead on his feet these few days.

At least he's better than moping Don- my purple brother's halfway to driving himself insane with his own thoughts. I do what I can, but I'm no Leo- I don't comfort. I'm Raph- I demand to know what's the issue and why is he milking it so fucking much?

He got Ape pregnant, dangerous yeah, but it already happened. There's no going back from it. We just gotta deal with the issue head on. Quick. Because I'm more than aware of the dangers this Apritello baby will bring us.

Apritello because Mikey didn't pick a name for the kid yet- something I ought to remind him about, and now that Karai is talking with Leo and Casey, I've received the perfect opportunity to snap Donnie out of his self-torment.

And so I snap him, across the back of his head, earning a boiling glare and a hiss of, " _What?_ "

Don's glare bounces right off me, "Snap out of it,"

Donnie hisses again, retreating into his blanket, "Out of what?"

I hit him again, "Moping around."

This time, my brother rubs the back of his head, "I'm not moping around… I'm worried,"

I say the truth as I see it, "You're stressed."

Don shoots me another glare, but stays silent. He goes back to staring at the closed door, as if April was going to walk out any minute and hug him.

 _Psh- as if._

April's pissed at him- and so am I. Less than the ginger, but still pissed.

Pissed my brother could be so stupid.

I mean, Don was supposed to be the smart one here. He's our resident braniac. He's the genius- the least one of us to fuck up around here. I mean… mess up- there's a kid coming soon, I ought to mind my language.

I know everybody makes mistakes- but _come_ on! It's Donnie we're talking about. Sure Leo's _perfect_ and all that, but Don's the second one of us to be all good. Mikey and I are usually the ones to mess up- misfits.

It just doesn't suit Donnie- and looking at him changing color from red to green to white back to red like some freaking traffic light gone haywire, it isn't a pleasant sight. Shell- I prefer him drowsy before coffee than this.

Although I'm not sure if he even had a cup yet- we didn't even have breakfast. But luckily Mikey isn't complaining yet- so I guess we have to wait until lunch.

But something's still bugging me.

When I look to Don, and see him rocking back and forth with hands together, I can't help but question exactly what happened last week. Because Leo said that the baby ought to be two weeks old right? Well I call bullshit.

We _all_ know that April barely came into the lair two weeks ago, and Donnie was shella busy with some invention of his. Something to purify the water in the air to get drinkable water anytime anywhere. It had him cooped up in that stinking lab all day. April and him were never alone- they were always together yeah, but never alone.

In the mornings when she came, she ate breakfast with all of us. Except Master Splinter- he eats in his room. Treating Leo like some sort of servant or something making him tea all the bloody time- I doubt Leo even knows how to make that mint tea properly. But Leo makes one killer cup of anything else- like coffee. Thanks to learning to make it for Don.

Even on movie night last week when Mikey put on some nonsense about a suspiciously gay cowboy doing stunts on his horse while protecting his little sister from too many courters. The action was nice- but it was bull crap- pun unintended. No way the guy would flick over and land back standing on his running horse while raining and people firing bullets. All the while, April and Donnie were cuddled on the chair- but they didn't do anything. At least I didn't see.

I was too busy making sure neither Leo nor Casey tried something with each other.

And that thoughts drags me back to now, where there those two knuckleheads were being all cozy with each other. I don't know how to feel about that. Like, Leo's my big brother- we're close. Then Casey's my best friend- damn right we love each other. Really glad they're getting alone- but isn't this a bit _too_ close?

They're sharing the same blanket for crying out loud. I don't need any blanket- my passion right now keeps me toasty. Better than any itchy blanket.

Which brings me right back to Donnie- who still doesn't look good. Now he's beginning to mutter to himself.

And I catch almost every word, " _small… made a mistake… big trouble… tired… Leo said… she said she loved… I just wanted to make her happy… sorry…_ " and other nonsense.

I feel a bit sorry for my brother yeah- but I still think he's an idiot. And I tell him that. Don thanks me, and goes back to mumbling to himself.

I put the headphones on, and thank shell it's instrumental. I'm in no moods to listen to any words- so let Donnie talk to himself all he wants. But if he needs me- I'll be there- just, you know, a bit unwillingly. But hey, I'm Raph- I'm _that_ kind of guy.

Oh wait- Mikey's coming over. I don't have to think about what's going to happen next- the dude forces himself between me and Don, pushing Purple to the very edge of this slippery couch. I know from experience that I won't get any quiet now.

But the first thing that pops out of Mikey's out sure as shell surprises me, "Leo and Casey look like a couple."

I would agree- but at the same time I don't, "Nah- they're friends,"

I don't know how Mikey manages it, but Don looks up at us and squints, "Leo and Casey? A couple? Unlikely."

Mikey shakes his head again, and announces to us only, "Look at them closely guys,"

And his voice drops low, "Leo doesn't cuddle with just _anybody_."

Don shrugs, "It could be that he's tired,"

I nod, forcing myself not to openly stare at either Karai, Casey or Leo, "Leo's just keeping Casey warm,"

Mikey rolls his eyes, and turned to give me a deadpan look, "We both know Leo would have just handed the blanket to Casey and suffered by himself,"

Yeah… point.

Then Mikester points to the pair, "But Leo is _sharing_ the blanket dudes, that's new."

Don finally nods, his previous misery almost forgotten when he speaks, "I see your point Mikey," Don turns bloodshot eyes to us, "But it doesn't prove anything."

Mikey grins- like if he knows something we don't, "We'll see- if Leo sleeps next to him, then we know that Leo trusts him. And if Leo trusts him enough to _cuddle, hug and sleep in public_ …"

I unwillingly finish, "Then Leo loves 'em."

Mikey replies, "Bingo."

I hate it when Mikey has a good point.

Then Don brings this matter up, "Does Leo even know that he likes Casey?"

I shrug, "Who knows- those two have been extra close lately,"

Don cracks a half-smile, "Kinda like me and Apri…" his smile drops, and he goes silent.

There goes all of Mikey's hard work.

Like I said- Don's being a real idiot. More than usual.

I shake my head, "Nah- nothing like you and April."

Don gives me a sad look- hey, the truth hurts, "Casey and Leo got something way more pure than you and April,"

Mikey turns to me, "Pure? You mean no sexy time?"

I can't help my grin, "Yep," and just to drive my point into Don, I say, "At least we can be sure that Leo won't get Casey pregnant any time soon,"

Okay- maybe I could have been a little more gentle with Don- the poor guy was shaken up as it is, but I'm in no mood to be fucking gentle. At any minute, the doctor was going to walk in the doors and announce what really happened. But… looking at Leo and Casey there, maybe this doctor could take his time. I'm starting to worry about my big brother here- Donnie was right when he said Leo was damn tired. I blame Splinter- making Leo stress about some big change in the future.

Too bad Splinter didn't foresee Don being an idiot. Or maybe he did- in some vision of something, that's why he's not here with us like a real father. But at least Leo's with us- he's always with us. Even sleepy and kinda confused at the moment, Leo's staying with us.

It's nice to know we could always depend on Leo- but you won't hear me saying that out loud. I'd say thanks now and then, but I've got this reputation to keep up- but Leo knows I'm grateful- that I don't doubt.

Mikey wiggles around, near pushing Don to the floor. Our idiot gives Mikey a glare, but orange only grins back, "Wassup Don?"

"Nothing." Was the sigh, and then Don looks up to me, "Raph?"

He wouldn't know that I already plan on giving him my attention, "What?"

Don looks away, almost hesitant to ask me again, "Umm… can we talk?"

Okay, this was new. I lean forward, "About what?"

Don clears his throat, looking up to where Leo and Casey sat, "There's something you need to know,"

Sometimes it's hard not to remember Mikey, especially when he pushes himself into the conversation, "Just us or Leo too?"

Before Don could answer, he slid off the couch. Landing on the cold tile with a yelp, I can't help snickering, "Serves you right."

Mikey nudges Don with his foot, "You okay bro?"

"Peachy," Don stayed on the floor, "But I wanna talk to Leo too,"

Mikey claps his hands, and he's grinning too widely, "Great! It'll be a brotherly moment, awww…"

I arch an eye ridge, "You sure _now_?" and I jerk my thumb to my big brother, "They need that right now,"

Don rubs his arm, then rubs his eyes, "I know but…" his voice gets softer, "But this is important…"

I hear shuffling, and when I look up, I see Leo untangling himself from Casey and stretching his arm. Geez, when Leo said he'll take a five minute nap, he really means it. If Donnie wasn't looking so awful, I would have made Casey keep Leo down- cause at least Leo sleeps when Casey's got him.

Leo looks up at me, then at Don on the ground, and to Mikey beside me. The turtle looks to Casey, says something that earns a grin from my buddy and an eye roll from Karai before standing up. Casey says something, and Leo waves him off. Three seconds later, Big Brother is kneeling next to Donnie.

I offer him the couch, but Leo states that there wasn't room for him. Mikey- selfish brat- agrees and takes up double space on our seat. I smack him at the back of his head and he whines. Just before I could tackle some sense into him, Leo asks Don how he's feeling.

"I feel like shi…" Don trails off into, "Shell."

I didn't give one hoot, "You look like shit Don,"

Not even Leo's glare stopped me from grinning, "What? It's true,"

Mikey giggles, "April's the pregnant one but Don's the one all moody,"

For once, I agree with Mikey, but when Don sighs again and starts wringing his hands, I take a hint from Leo and try to be serious. I lean over to Donnie, and demand, "So? You spilling now or later?"

"I… um…"

"Use your nerd words," I urge, but Leo stays quiet. Even when Mikey leans forward, and pokes Don's head, "Hello? Brainiac? Anybody home?"

Leo shakes his head, waving Mikey away, "Donnie?"

Don looks at Leo, and it never fails to settle any of us when we look into Leo's eyes. I'm no sucker for words, but something about his eyes have that soothing effect.

Leo's voice is soft, "Donatello?"

Uhoh- full name, but with that gentle voice Leo's pulling some kind of command but request with Donnie here, "Is this about last night?"

Oh. So the deed was done last night. It's obvious now that Don's pale again, but he starts shaking when he says, "I… April and I… she wasn't all that willing but… she did it. Because I asked her to…"

No more words needed to clarify what we all know.

Don's an idiot.

Leo's eyes widen- and I gotta hand it to him, cool and collected as ever when he asks, "Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

Don nods, and swallows a gulp, "I… Last night- I wanted her… and..."

Mikey clears his throat- _dirty minded retard_ \- but we all know what Donnie was getting at. We just didn't expect him to say this, "I told her… that if she loved me, she would do this for me."

Correction: Don's a _fucking_ idiot.


	7. Feeling Down

_Author's Note: Here we have a little more of exhausted Leo- less of Casey though. Shinigami's still bringing her trouble, but she means well, doesn't she?_

* * *

 _Hamato Leonardo's First-Person P.O.V._

I'm in absolutely no mood to deal with this. Raph is competing with his bandana for skin color, Donnie is vibrating with too many emotions, and Mikey- I think Mikey gave up trying to keep us happy. Right now- we deserve to let loose some emotions. So that's what I'm planning to do.

I touch Don's shoulder, earning a gasp from him, "Come on Don, let's go for a walk,"

He begins to shake his head, but I speak to my other brothers instead, "All of us," I add after a beat, "We need some fresh air."

Raph pauses, but he shoots visual venom, "You need some fucking sleep,"

He's not wrong, but I don't tell him that. Instead, I make a far-stretched promise, "I'll sleep after we walk out all this pent-up energy,"

Mikey leaps from the chair, arms stretching in quick mimic of waking up, "Rightio Leo!"

At least I could always count on Mikey to support me- Donnie remains on the floor while Raph acts as though his shell is glued to the couch. It takes me a second to realize that he has no blanket- and neither does Mikey. I glance at Don, and I sigh to find him in his same faithful blanket from minutes ago. But the air is still chilly- and I should have known that I would soon be suffering again for some much appreciated warmth. At least Raph doesn't notice -yet.

Donnie pushes himself from the ground, rubbing his eyes as though that would work to have his vision clear again. Raph follows shortly, but his arms remain folded and his suitably scarlet headphones lay curled around his neck like a comfortable snake. Mikey is already bouncing on his feet- energetic as always.

Raph gives Mikey a frown, and jabs a thumb in my direction, "Yo Mike, think you could give some of that energy to Workaholic here?"

I open my mouth to protest, but shut it. I don't have the energy to deal with Raph's attitude today.

"He fucking needs it," Raph concludes with something akin to pity and worry. He completely ignores my jab at him to watch his language.

It's trying times like these that remind me just how much I have to watch my tongue.

A slip like that out loud would prove more consequences than I deserve. Raph curses, so does Casey- less Casey now since I'm asking him to avoid it. Don's a rarity, almost as much as April. And when Mikey curses… heaven breaks into hell to freeze it with dry ice. And me? I need to watch my mouth- I have an image to keep up, an example to set.

"Bzzz!" Mikey waves a finger in my face, promptly causing me to snap back, "Energy transfer activated!"

I wait- just to humor him, then shake my head and reply, "Guess it doesn't work."

Donnie speaks up, eyes strained at the white doors, "Where are we going for the walk?"

I'm not sure just how safe this building is. Karai claims it to be private- and I trust her. And while this floor may be secure, how safe are the top and bottom levels? Safe enough to carry my brothers for a dramatic and maybe gut-wrenching conversation that shall throw us all off our game because of hormone imbalance?

I open my mouth, and say, "Upstairs,"

Mikey rocks on his heels, "Can we?" he looks at our entrance point and beams, "I call dibs on pressing the button!"

We don't answer him, instead, I look to Karai. She and Casey were having a low conversation- something I couldn't catch. If I try harder I just might- but whatever they're speaking of should hold no use to me… right?

I jab a thumb to the ceiling, catching Karai's complete attention. She arched a thin brow, completely shutting out whatever Casey had been saying to her. She nods, answering me without a single word- and I relish that. Mutual communication.

Casey raises his head, meeting with Raph and asking, "Where you guys going?"

Raph shrugs, and I could _feel_ some of his irritation wash away, "Fearless is taking us for a walk."

Do I have to remind him that I don't agree with his nickname? Casey just grins and tells us to stay out of trouble. Mikey laughs and replies, "No promises!"

With those words, Casey nods and gives his attention back to me, "Take care guys,"

Karai blows off a sigh, "What's up with the sentiment lately?" and she shoots Casey a look, "They're not babies you know,"

Don snaps his head up, and Mikey whispers a lone word to Raph, " _Triggered…_ "

It isn't me who tells Mikey to knock it off- it's Raph. And I turn around to lead them to the elevator. I spare another glance at the white doors- and I want to tell Casey to…

Casey stands up, "Can I go check up on April?"

Don whips around, fist raised and this time, it's not me, but Raph who pulls him by the mask tails and into the elevator. Mikey pushes Donnie by the shell until it takes both turtles to subdue their nerdy brother. I'm left standing rather stupefied for a moment, and it isn't until Raph gives me a quick nod do I realize just how much I'm in need of rest.

Karai walks to my side, and gestures to the elevator door, "I'll stay with April," her voice drops into something softer, "You go with your brothers,"

The response is automatic, "Hai."

Less of a leader and more like a drone is what my own actions remind me of- isn't the room awfully cold? The elevator isn't any better- and I have to blink twice as hard to avoid going into autopilot. Raph and Mikey are behind me, and Don's exceptionally quiet. The elevator door begins to slide and all of a sudden- breathing becomes harder.

Loud. Everything's loud again, and I bite my tongue to keep from cursing that witch's name.

"Shinigami?" I shout, and far too quickly I'm on the floor because I'm too loud for my own hearing.

I stare at my brothers' feet, and I don't know how long I spend slowly breathing because this is the second time today and it usually is weeks apart. I inhale, my own nostrils deceptively loud and the air is stiffer than it ought to be. I close my eyes, squeezing them shut but everything's so… loud.

Footsteps- soft ones- and I know they belong to Shinigami. I look up, and the girl stands before me with a forlorn expression.

"Leonardo," she says, "There's trouble."

I put in twice the energy to stand, but yet, it irks me that I have to lean on Raph. I turn to him, and for some reason, he still holds that raw concern in his eyes that doesn't hinder even when he's gripping Don's shoulders back. Mikey's resting on Don rather than holding him, but his grin falters in that one moment time froze. It frightens me- to see that sadness in Mikey. But what truly terrifies me, is the fact that Don's anger has faded into nothing. His eyes could very well be glass for all they're telling.

I look at Shinigami, "What's wrong?"

Her boots glint at me, and it takes me a second to realize that she's in front of the white doors, "It's about April- they're something you have to see."

"Well that's sudden,"

I push myself off Raph and it isn't long before I'm steady again on my two feet, "Who is it? What is it?"

She pushes at the door, earning an unnecessarily loud whoosh, "Magic and mutant alike," she gestures me to follow, "There's more you need to know,"

Time's ticking away- and I'm not the only one who ought to be worried about _two_ frozen time moments in the same day, "Can we hurry?"

Shinigami disappears behind the door, "We have to be quick- look at this."

When I enter- I see nothing amiss. April's asleep on her bed- curled into one side and I don't have to hear her to know she's crying again. I frown- mentally preparing to visit her within _seconds_ of my return. I haven't forgotten that I owe my brothers a short walk- but Shinigami leads me towards the window and I have to wade slowly.

"Yes Shinigami-san?"

"Look," she pointed in a distance, and I squint through the frozen sunbeams to spot a trio of figures in the distance. From the looks of it- mutants.

"There're from another dimension," Shinigami's whisper is like a travelling breeze, "But the female is pregnant, the other males are guiding her."

I rub my eyes- forcing myself to peer again, "What do they have to do with April?"

Shinigami gives me a glare- that I ignore, "Mutants? Pregnant? Ring a bell…" and she gestures at April, "They might be coming here,"

I point again, "They're not even looking here," and I finally give her a sigh, "They might not even be concerned with April."

"We don't know that,"

"No… but…"

"Are we really going to risk it?"

I open my mouth, then close it. I can't muster enough energy to speak, so I turn to her and I say softly, "Was it really necessary to freeze time again?"

She nods quickly, "I wanted to make sure this family isn't in any more danger,"

I drop my face into my hands, "By putting me in even more stress?"

Shinigami winces, and gives me a half-sorry half-regretful look, "You can handle it."

"I have to," I wipe my eyes again, but they burn. Like they're under water all over again- like I'm struggling to breathe but the air is so heavy.

Shinigami reaches out to me, and she says softly, "Go back to your brothers… I'll put back time."

I nod, and it's too easy to go to autopilot out those white doors. I see Casey and Karai standing- and it's not an easy thing to walk straight by them. Casey's half-smiling but Karai is full-out grinning. What were they even talking about? I shouldn't care- yet I do. By the time I'm at the elevator again, my brothers are breathing as usual. Except Donnie- he's awfully still. A bit more than I should expect- that moment when there's that still before the storm. Where I just _know_ he's going to explode at any given moment- but I can't do anything about it just yet. Not yet- not now. I have to get my head focused- sleep. One hour even- _why did she have to freeze time twice?_

"Yo Leo?" Raph snaps my attention, "You sure you wanna go?"

I lean against the back of the elevator- cold steel against my arms, "Yeah- we have to clear our minds… rest a little. Donnie? Bro? Hang on for a while, okay?"

Mikey presses down on the elevator button, "Guess we're all going downhill from here."

I raise my head to him, "Up Mikey- we're supposed to go up."

"Oh well," Mikey shrugs, but his grin is ever-present when he jabs another button, "Going up!"

But yet… I can't ignore this dreaded feeling that things are just going downhill from here. The door pings shut, and we wait. In silence, I push all my weight onto the door, letting the feeling of initial movement take me away. We go lower, and lower. I have the odd sensation of my stomach being left there. And wait, weren't we supposed to be going _up_?


End file.
